Reencontro
by natsumi.fic
Summary: Ele passou muito tempo longe por culpa de alguém que agora se desculpa. Duas almas gêmeas separadas pela vida recebem a chance de um reencontro.
1. Capítulo 1

****

Reencontro

Ele estava de volta. Estava passando novamente por aquelas ruas depois de sete anos. Já não se sentia muito à vontade naquela cidade. Antes, todos o conheciam, as pessoas o cumprimentavam quando ele passava. Agora, não mais. Muitos dos seus conhecidos haviam morrido, outros haviam ido embora, e a maioria já não lembrava dele. Ele olhava tudo com atenção. Definitivamente Tóquio havia crescido.

Ele pensou no motivo que o trouxera de volta. Quem o chamara ali era a mesma pessoa que o afastara. Aquele homem o afastara de seu lar, de sua vida e de tantas outras coisas... e agora o chamara de volta.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Fui negligente. Não quis enxergar o que estava diante dos meus olhos. Fiz ela sofrer. Apaguei a luz que havia nos olhos dela. Destruí os belos sonhos que o seu coração guardava. Anuviei sua existência de tal forma que a vida aqui deixou de valer a pena. Tentei convecê-la a continuar, mas ela me odiava de tal forma pelo que eu fiz que, só de teimosa, manteve-se triste e sombria. Ela não era mais que uma criança, compreenda. Eu tinha que fazer aquilo. Mas descobri que mesmo aquela criança já havia aprendido a amar. E não era um amor infantil. Ela era tão pura e doce que eu me sentia na obrigação de protegê-la. Mas só o que eu fiz foi endurecer seu coração e amargar seus dias. Dias que ela passou trancada no quarto. Dias que ela passou chorando. Dias que ela passou me odiando como pessoa. Ela me disse coisas terríveis, e hoje eu entendo que ela tinha razão. Era direito dela desabafar. Ela me chamou de insensível, negligente e cruel. Me culpou, com razão, pela minha ausência em todos esses anos. Disse que eu não tinha o direito de chegar e acabar com a vida que ela havia construído em dez anos. Hoje vejo que eu estava errado, e ela certa. Engulo meu orgulho e te peço desculpas. Volte. Volte e reavive a chama que brilhava ao redor da minha querida filha."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Uma carta. Uma simples carta que tivera o mágico efeito de reencontrar os sentimentos perdidos naquela alma até então vazia. E que agora estavam de volta, tão reais quanto aquele portão no qual ele batia. Um portão que não mudara nada, mas perdera a movimentação desde o dia em que ele partira.

****

Continua...


	2. Capítulo 2

****

Reencontro

Quem atendeu aos seus chamados foi um homem. _Aquele_ homem. O homem que o fizera sofrer por tantos anos. Mas a expressão que ele viu naquele rosto não permitia que ele o odiasse como deveria. Era desespero: a face contraída, os olhos agitados. 

_ Vejo que recebeu o meu chamado.

Apesar daquela expressão, o homem ainda se dirigia a ele como um superior. Tratava como um empregado, pronto para chicoteá-lo caso não cumprisse sua vontade. Mas aquilo não o intimidava, pelo contrário, lhe ascendia uma vontade de enfrentar aquele ser desprezível.

_ Vim porque me disse que ela precisava de mim. Onde está ela?

_ Não está aqui. Me abandonou naquele mesmo dia. Disse que não suportaria viver com o homem que acabara com sua felicidade. Foi viver com aquela médica, Megumi...

_ Se ela não está, não tenho nada para fazer aqui, vou embora.

Ele se virou, não podia permanecer ali mais um minuto. Não suportava estar confuso. Odiava aquele homem, e ao mesmo tempo sentia tanta pena dele por tudo que contou, tanto na carta como agora.

_ Espere! _ ouvindo o chamado, ele se virou de volta _ Antes de encontrá-la, tenho algo a lhe dizer. Por favor, entre.

Finalmente aquela criatura nojenta o tratava como um ser humano. Acompanhando-o, olhou para uma das portas do dojo. Era ali que o seu anjo dormia. Depois olhou para tudo ao redor, nada havia mudado. Parecia impossível, mas ele estava novamente no dojo Kamiya.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Agora, ele se dirigia à casa de Megumi, e pensava no que o homem havia lhe dito: "Ela está mudada. Perdeu o brilho nos olhos. Não sorri, não fala muito, principalmente comigo. Não sei como está, ninguém 'daquele lado' fala comigo. De fato, a única vez que falei com algum deles foi quando apanhei uma gripe e fui até a clínica. Ela saiu da sala quando me viu, e sorriso da doutora se desfez instantaneamente. Me perguntou somente o necessário, prescreveu o remédio e, na saída, quando perguntei se havia alguma chance de Kaoru voltar para casa, a doutora respondeu: 'Não. E não reclame, a culpa foi sua. Ela era feliz, sonhava em se casar com ele, e você acabou com isso. O afastou não só dela, mas de todos nós também'. Por favor, a faça feliz de novo!"

Kenshin, então, começou a recordar do dia em que ele voltara...

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

Alguém batia à porta do dojo. Kaoru foi abrir. Quase caiu dura quando viu quem estava a sua frente: seu pai. 

Depois de muitas explicações, ele contou que fôra dado como morto na guerra, mas não era verdade. Estivera por muitos anos refugiado na casa de um amigo que combatera junto com ele. E agora, finalmente, estava de volta. Perguntou quem eram aquelas pessoas, referindo-se a Kenshin, Sanosuke, Yahiko e Megumi. Quando Kaoru contou-lhe que eles eram seus amigos e que Kenshin e Yahiko moravam com ela, o homem ficou irado. Levantou-se e começou a gritar que não era direito uma moça solteira viver com um rurouni e um menino sem pai nem mãe, e que aquelas não eram as amizades certas para ela. Olhou para eles de cima a baixo e disse:

_ Não acredito que você ande com este tipo de gente! Vagabundos que só querem se aproveitar de você!

_ Cale-se! _ Kaoru agora já estava de pé, cara a cara com seu pai, muito surpreendida, no início, mas já vermelha de raiva _ Quem você pensa que é? Passa doze anos fora, sem dar as caras, nem uma carta para dizer que estava vivo! E agora chega aqui como o dono da verdade, querendo mudar a minha vida! Eu não vou aceitar que você se meta entre eu e os meus amigos, porque, queira ou não, foram eles que estiveram comigo nas horas difíceis, não você!

Mas não houve jeito, ele estava irredutível. Não permitira, em momento algum, que sua filha, que ele criara tão bem (ele pensava assim), se atirasse de cabeça em uma paixãozinha sem futuro, que só lhe traria infelicidade (já disse que era ele que assim pensava).

_ Não me importa o que você acha, eu sei o que é melhor para você! E vocês _ ele se dirigiu aos três amigos de Kaoru _ saiam já do meu dojo.

_ MEU dojo! Você está morto perante a sociedade, esqueceu? Não tem direito algum sobre esta propriedade! Mas não se preocupe, não vou incomodá-lo mais! Kenshin, Sano, Megumi, Yahiko, me desculpem, mas devo pedir que se retirem. Este é um problema que eu gostaria de discutir somente com este indivíduo. Sinto muito pelo que aconteceu aqui, vocês realmente não deveriam ter ouvido aquelas coisas...

Naquele mesmo dia, Kenshin arrumou suas coisas e Yahiko se mudou para a casa de Sano. Ao entardecer, o espadachim se encontrou com Kaoru no mesmo bosque onde havia se despedido dela antes de partir para Kyoto. Ela estava chorando, como fizera a tarde inteira. 

Os dois ficaram se olhando. Sabiam que, se o pai da garota era contra, eles jamais conseguiriam ficar juntos. Mais do que uma tradição, aquilo era a lei. Kaoru quebrou o silêncio:

_ Kenshin... Me desculpe, eu... O meu pai não tem esse direito...

_ Shhhhh! _ ele calou-a com o dedo, o que a fez enrubescer _ Sei que a culpa não é sua! _ ele falava docemente _ Mas se ele não permite, não podemos ficar juntos... _ ele estava surpreendendo a si próprio, jamais pensou que fosse dizer isso (nem eu!) _ não podemos mais nos ver.

Ela soluçou, e ele abraçou-a (essa cena não é familiar?).

_ Por isso _ continuou ele _ eu tomei uma decisão. Eu vou embora. Não suportaria ficar aqui sem vê-la, sabendo que está tão perto... Assim será mais fácil para nós dois.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, soluçando muito. Ele se virou, se continuasse ali, acabaria desistindo da idéia. Kaoru ficou tão desesperada com o pensamento de que não o veria nunca mais, que num impulso agarrou-se a ele, pelas costas. Kenshin derramava suaves lágrimas, se virou rapidamente e colou seus lábios nos dela, num primeiro e último beijo. Depois, sem dizer ou escutar palavras, se afastou... para sempre da vida dela.

Passou na casa de Megumi, onde encontrou Yahiko e Sano também, explicou-lhes tudo, e recebeu apoio de todos, um abraço infinitamente triste de Megumi e Yahiko e palavras de conforto de Sano. Nenhum deles poderia contestar a decisão que o espadachim tomara. Afinal, ele amava Kaoru com todas as suas forças, e eles sabiam disso. Só lhes restava aceitar e apoiar Kenshin.

*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****~*****

Naquele dia, um homem mudara completamente a vida de cinco pessoas. E ele não o perdoaria jamais se algo tivesse acontecido com o seu anjo.

Kenshin bateu à porta. Quem atendeu foi uma bela mulher, que os anos haviam mudado muito pouco. Os longos cabelos negros, os olhos castanhos, os lábios sempre pintados, o avental, tudo isso lhe conferia um ar muito familiar. 

_ Kenshin!!! _ exclamou ela.

O rosto da doutora mostrou grande surpresa, e em seguida seus olhos se encheram de lágrimas.

_ É bom vê-la outra vez, Megumi.

Megumi se jogou nos braços do espadachim, perguntando muitas coisas, e ele a acalmou, mostrando-lhe a carta.

_ Você foi até o dojo? _ perguntou preocupada _ Falou com aquele idiota?

_ Sim, e ele me disse que Kaoru vivia aqui com você... Onde está ela? 

Megumi pôde notar que ele estava inquieto, e sorriu.

_ Já são duas horas... Ela já saiu do Akabeko, está trabalhando lá agora, mas avisou que hoje vai chegar tarde. Todos os anos no dia de hoje é assim, ela passa o dia inteiro distraída, depois sai e fica por aí, caminhando. Não sei ao certo onde ela vai, desculpe...

_ Tudo bem, vou procurá-la, acho que sei onde ela está...

_ Kenshin, me responde uma coisa: foi neste dia que...

_ Sim. Hoje fazem exatamente seis anos que eu fui embora...

Kenshin ficou melancólico, lembrando-se do beijo...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Megumi só liberou Kenshin depois de servir a ele um bom almoço. O espadachim resolveu passar primeiro na casa de Sano. Queria cumprimentá-lo, dizer que estava de volta.

Os dois (Sano e Yahiko, lembrem-se de que o garoto estava morando com ele) tiveram a mesma reação de Megumi e eles conversam por muito tempo. Até que Kenshin se desculpou, mas ficar ali, com eles, lhe trazia lembranças dos velhos tempos, e da pessoa que ele queria tanto encontrar. Saiu apressado, logo anoiteceria.

****

Continua...

Bom, eu sei que muitos de vocs já conhecem esse fic, mas será que dava pra deixar reviews? Bom, algumas pessoas me mandaram e-mails pedindo uma versão em inglês (inclusive o ÚNICO review que eu recebi fala sobre isso), mas acontece que eu sou péssima em inglês! Só sei o básico, não daria para traduzir o fic inteiro. Pra começar, eu nem sei como é que se diz "Reecontro" em inglês! Mas, se alguém quiser fazê-lo, eu ficaria muito feliz! Então, se alguém se oferece para traduzir o fic para o inglês, é só me mandar um e-mail, tá? Bjus da Queen!


	3. Capítulo 3 Final

****

Reencontro

Ele caminhava em direção ao bosque onde, duas vezes, se despedira de seu amado anjo. Quando chegou lá, o sol estava se pondo, e uma coloração alaranjada tingia o ambiente. 

Adentrou alguns metros no bosque e avistou uma clareira. Estava chegando perto, e seu coração acelerou. Divisou uma figura parada de costas para ele, não parecia ter percebido sua entrada na clareira. Aos poucos, foi reconhecendo os traços tão amados: longos cabelos negros, presos por uma fita azul, um corpo feminino.

_ Kaoru...? _ chamou emocionado.

A garota, ao reconhecer a voz da única pessoa que ela havia amado, virou-se, muito surpresa.

Kenshin viu seu anjo derramar lágrimas e mais lágrimas. Ele se aproximou. Contemplou os belos olhos azuis, mais brilhantes que nunca. Kaoru, lentamente, passou-lhe a mão pelo rosto, como a saber se não era um sonho. O espadachim olhou bem dentro das safiras dela e mergulhou em seu oceano. Perdeu-se no olhar sereno que ela sustentava. Os dois se aproximaram, cada vez mais...

O beijo tão saudoso aconteceu em meio aos soluços abafados de Kaoru. Kenshin recordava de cada pedaço daquela boca, daquele rosto. Enfim, apareceu o que ele tanto queria ver: o sorriso mais lindo que alguém podia dar depois de tantos anos de sofrimento. 

_ Kenshin...

Ela se enroscou em seu peito e chorou como nunca.

_ Não chore... Eu voltei, e nunca mais vou embora, não sem você! _ ele a abraçava forte.

Aos poucos, ela foi se acalmando, mas não o soltou. 

_ Kaoru... _ ele levantou seu rosto, segurando seu queixo _ Eu te amo muito!

E a beijou novamente.

_ Eu... Também...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Naquela noite, os cinco comemoravam, na casa de Megumi, a volta de Kenshin.

Kaoru não desgrudou dele um segundo.

_ Puxa, Kaoru, já fazia muito tempo que eu não te via sorrir desse jeito...

_ Megumi tem razão, nos últimos anos só o que você faz é chorar... _ acrescentou Yahiko.

_ Desculpe. _ Kenshin abraçou Kaoru.

Ela corou um pouco.

_ E então, quando vão se casar? _ perguntou Sanosuke, meio bêbado.

Kaoru ficou mais vermelha.

_ Nos próximos três meses, ou menos! _ respondeu Kenshin, sorrindo.

Todos olharam para ele, perplexos, inclusive Kaoru, que agora estava um pimentão. Vendo o espanto em que ela ficou, o espadachim disse:

_ Acho que eu esqueci de te avisar, né? _ ele remexeu no bolso _ Isto é seu!

E entregou-lhe um anel. Todos ainda estavam mudos, e a garota, a essa altura, estava ficando roxa.

_ O que foi, gente, vocês não acharam que eu ia perdê-la de novo, acharam?

_ Ai, Kenshin!!!

Kaoru se atirou em cima dele, derrubando-o. Seu sorriso estava nas orelhas. Mas, lembrando-se de algo, se recompôs e perguntou:

_ Mas... e o meu pai?

_ Vamos falar com ele amanhã...

_ Ah, Kenshin, eu tenho medo...

_ Eu não acredito! _ exclamou Yahiko _ Não posso acreditar que a feiosa tá com medo! 

Normalmente, esse comentário não teria surtido nenhum efeito, devido à depressão em que Kaoru se encontrava, mas como naquele dia o humor dela havia finalmente voltado ao normal, depois de tantos anos, o garoto recebeu um soco na cabeça.

_ Desculpe, Kaoru, mas Yahiko tem razão. Você não é de ter medo por tão pouco _ ajuntou Megumi.

_ Pouco? Desculpe-me você, Megumi, mas não é pouco! É a nossa felicidade que está em jogo! Até agora está tudo bem, mas amanhã aquele cego do meu pai pode acabar com toda essa alegria, porque não consegue ver que eu amo o Ke... _ ela parou abruptamente e tapou a boca com as mãos ao ver que todos a olhavam espantados.

Kaoru abaixou a cabeça e sentou-se, muito envergonhada. Se era possível, ela estava mais corada do que nunca. Afinal, não era todo dia que ela tinha um ataque de nervos na frente de todos daquela maneira. Na verdade, a última vez que ela se lembrava de ter feito isso fôra a exatamente seis anos, quando seu pai insultara seus amigos.

Kenshin olhou para ela com carinho. Sentia uma vontade enorme de abraçá-la, dizer que estava tudo bem, e que nada iria separá-los de novo. Mas se segurou, já era bastante ruim que ela perdesse o controle, ele não precisava fazer o mesmo. Então, ele apenas tocou a mão de seu anjo, num gesto suave. Ela sorriu e disse:

_ Desculpem. Eu exagerei. Megumi, eu fui muito grossa com você.

E todos voltaram a comer e falar, perguntar, implicar, tudo finalmente estava como sempre deveria ter sido.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Kenshin bateu à porta. Logo a seu lado, agarrada em seu braço, Kaoru estava visivelmente nervosa. E não melhorou quando uma figura alta e grisalha atendeu.

O Sr. Kamiya (eu realmente não faço idéia de como se chama o pai de Kaoru, por isso vou chamá-lo assim. Se alguém souber como ele se chama, por favor me diga) estreitou os olhos ao vê-los tão juntos, mas apenas estendeu a mão, num gesto de "vamos entrando".

O pai de Kaoru levou-os até a sala de treinamento, que era o maior lugar do dojo. Arrumou três lugares no chão: indicou um deles, mais distante para Kenshin, que sentou-se. Depois sentou num outro e indicou o terceiro, bem mais perto dele do que de Kenshin, para Kaoru. Ela o olhou secamente e sentou-se bem ao lado de Kenshin, num claro gesto de desafio.

Depois de refletir um pouco, o Sr. Kamiya chegou à conclusão de que merecia aquilo, embora jamais fosse admiti-lo em voz alta. Por isso, ficou calado, e Kenshin quebrou o silêncio:

_ Bem, o senhor deve saber o motivo de estarmos aqui hoje.

_ Imagino, e desde já aviso que terei de pensar muito bem no assunto.

_ Você não tem tempo _ Kaoru parecia muito incomodada em ter que falar com o próprio pai _ Não estamos com vontade de esperar mais.

_ Mulheres não devem se meter nesses assuntos.

Kenshin estava a ponto de interferir. Não era justo que ele falasse assim com a garota, afinal, a noiva era ela. Ela, mais do que ninguém, deveria participar daquela conversar. Mas ele controlou-se ao ver que aquele comentário não a afetou nem um pouco.

_ Não adianta você se irritar. Foi você mesmo que me ensinou a ser forte e corajosa, e a não me conformar com o que eu achava errado. E eu _acho_ errado você se meter na minha vida depois de tantos anos de desaparecimento, mesmo sabendo que você tem todo o direito de fazer isso.

O senhor calou-se. Não podia ir contra aqueles fatos. Realmente, ele era o culpado, e bem lá no fundo se orgulhava de sua filha, por ela estar lutando por seus ideais, mesmo que ele não pensasse como ela.

_ Bem, nada vai te fazer mudar de idéia, não é? _ perguntou.

Kaoru, sentindo que finalmente ele estava entendendo que não podia separá-la de seu querido Kenshin, sorriu. Vendo aquele sorriso, Kenshin sentiu-se aliviado. Ele não gostava daquele homem, mas era o pai de Kaoru, e o espadachim não podia fazer nada. Então, ele realmente desejou que o Sr. Kamiya e sua filha se acertassem, para que eles pudessem viver em paz. E também sorriu. Sentindo uma leveza invadir o lugar quando sua pequena Kaoru sorriu, o mestre em kenjutsu decidiu que não podia mais vê-la sofrer, e perguntou:

_ Você realmente deseja se casar com este homem?

_ Ele tem um nome, e é um ser humano. Trate-o como ele merece, porque é ele que me faz feliz _ disse calmamente Kaoru.

Seu pai pigarreou, suspirou vencido, e reformulou:

_ Kaoru, minha pequena filha, você cresceu, e pelo que eu estou vendo já escolheu alguém que te completa. No entanto, devo insistir em perguntar: você quer realmente se casar com Kenshin Himura?

Kaoru abriu um largo sorriso, e respondeu:

_ Nada me deixaria mais satisfeita!

_ E você, Himura, irá cuidar da minha filha com todo o respeito e carinho que ela merece? Tem como sustentá-la?

_ Senhor Kamiya, farei de Kaoru a mulher mais feliz do mundo, se o senhor permitir. E se não permitir, também. E eu acumulei algumas posses nesse tempo em que estive viajando pelo país. Não é muito, mas creio que será suficiente para nós dois.

Resignado, o Sr. Kamiya continuou:

_ Então, não vejo mais obstáculos que possam impedi-los. Kaoru, tens a bênção de seu pai. Seja feliz com seu futuro marido.

_ Ah, papai, eu te adoro!!!

Esquecida de todo o rancor que sentira durante aqueles longos seis anos, Kaoru se atirou nos braços de seu pai, como fizera tantas vezes quando criança. Depois, enroscou seu braço no de Kenshin, que sorria docemente para ela.

De olhos brilhando, os dois se despediram e foram embora, queriam começar desde já a preparar as coisas para o casamento. E o sensei, muito surpreso, sentiu que apenas ouvir ela chamando-o de pai novamente havia valido todo o esforço que fizera para encontrar Kenshin, trazê-lo de volta e entregar a ele o seu tesouro mais precioso. 

E, pela primeira vez depois de todo aquele tempo, sentiu-se feliz ao ver a filha nos braços de outro homem. Não um qualquer, mas o homem que ele finalmente percebera que ela amava e cujo sentimento era totalmente retribuído.

"Eu fui um idiota... E minha filha foi capaz de me perdoar. Agora vejo os dois se afastando, e a sinto mais perto do que antes" pensava ele vendo os dois de costas, caminhado em direção ao sol.

"Eles se amam. E, com certeza, serão muito felizes..."

****

+++ Fim +++


End file.
